


"London Wheel Is Falling Down!!!"

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Beverages, Birthday, Drama, England (Country), Established Relationship, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Humor, London, M/M, Male Slash, Scones, Slash, Slice of Life, Tea, World's Finest, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Bruce enjoys his tea and raspberry scones while Clark is off performing his ‘superheroics’.





	"London Wheel Is Falling Down!!!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsandsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsea/gifts).



> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: May 29, 2017  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: June 3, 2017  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 531  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Happy Birthday, [Starsandsea](starsandsea.livejournal)! :) The World’s Finest visit London! :)

_‘Tis nothing more civilized_  
_In word or deed_  
_Than tea and scones_  
_And clotted cream_  
_On a fine_  
_English afternoon._

  


**Roderick Kindling**  
**_“Hail To The Queen!”_**  
**1888 C.E.**

  
“More clotted cream, sir?”

“Yes, and more scones, too.”

The waiter was middle-aged, slightly balding, and wore a mustache. He reminded Bruce of Alfred, who was visiting with his family out in Worcester.

The waiter went to carry out Bruce’s order. Bruce finished off his raspberry scone, pleased at the bite of the raspberries. A slight breeze blew through the rooftop restaurant, the customers gathered at the railing. Bruce still had an unobstructed view of the London Eye, so remained at his table, smirking as someone muttered, “Bloody Yank! Sees this kind of thing every day back in the States, I s’pose.” 

Even hundreds of yards away, Bruce could hear creaks and groans. The Ferris Wheel, aka the London Eye or the Millennium Wheel, swayed perilously against the pewter sky. As he watched, Superman prevented it from toppling over, his red cape flapping in the breeze. He had removed the passengers and deposited them safely on the ground far away from potential danger and was now trying to keep the Wheel from falling on top of Londoners’ heads.

“Look at him go!” exclaimed a woman in a pink hat, its brim wide enough to have been worn at the Kentucky Derby. The awe in her voice was the usual tone of someone watching Clark at work.

Bruce sipped his excellent English tea as he watched the Ferris Wheel wobble. Twin beams of ruby light shot out from Clark’s eyes as he welded the base of the statue, which stretched 394 feet across in diameter. The Wheel was impressive at 443 feet tall, once the tallest Ferris Wheel in the world. A near-eidetic memory came in handy.

The London Eye was upright once again, and the restaurant observers applauded as a cheer went up throughout the city as the British were captivated by the superheroics of Earth’s Greatest Hero. Or so the press went, anyway, though Bruce secretly agreed.

_Always an attention-getter, eh, Clark?_

The waiter brought the fresh scones and clotted cream. As before, the choices were raspberry, blueberry and strawberry. As the waiter left, Clark appeared, adjusting his tie as he slid into his seat. 

The railing observers dispersed back to their tables, amused at the American who couldn’t even hold his tea as he had hastily departed while holding his stomach earlier.

“I think Batman should take a look at things,” said the once-queasy American to the other American in a low voice.

Bruce immediately called a number on his cell phone. “Inspector, would you welcome my presence at the Millennium Wheel? I would like to take a look. Commissioner Gordon speaks highly of you.” 

Clark began eating a strawberry scone. He heard _“Batman?!”_ at the other end of the phone.

“Well, yes, it is. I can be there in thirty minutes. Thank you. I’ll see you then.” Bruce ended the conversation. “Since it takes me five minutes to change and you thirty seconds to get us there, we have twenty-four-and-half minutes to enjoy these scones and tea.”

And they did.


End file.
